Luke Genville
Cat was still busy trying to talk Luke into being gay. She believes he is because she got the ‘vibes’. Whatever that means. - Amie about Luke (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Luke smiled, his typical, open, nice smile. Theo had never realized he had freckles before. Why did he even think about that now? - Theo about Luke upon falling in love with him (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Luke Genville (alias 'Luke') is the first male love interest of Theodore Margravine and the ex-boyfriend of Hannah Lancaster. Before QVA Nothing is known about Luke's life before QVA. QVA Luke is described as overall very likeable and nice. It seems that he is very easy-going and respects everybody around him. After dating Hannah and hearing that she kissed Steven, he realised it didn't bother him at all, rethinking his relationship. He, in the end, comes out as gay, which Hannah takes nicely and they part in peace. When Theo asks him later how he realised he was gay, Luke described it to him as a step by step process. ‘You don’t consider it’, Luke told him, ‘it’s like a drop of colour you put into a glass of water. At first everything is still clear, and you can separate the drop from the water, but then it gets messed-up and in the end it’s all consuming.’ - Luke to Theo about being gay (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) When Theo breaks up with Olivia and Amie is dating Brian, it is Luke who is there for him and keeps his mind off things. Luke gets him an internship at his father's doctor's office, for which Theo is very thankful for. At first, Theo regards their friendship as nothing more than that, despite knowing people are talking about them. ''Theo and Luke hung out more often after their late-night talk. First Theo invited him to whenever Steven, Brian and he were together, which sometimes included Amie, some- times not, but then they also met just the two of them. Theo did not think much of it, he was acquiring a new friend which was refreshing after all the time he had spent with Brian and Steven, knowing them inside and out. He knew what others were thinking, but he did not care, he was never the one to care about anyone backbiting. - ''Theo about him and Luke's friendship (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Upon having Luke's father tell him that Luke actually talks about him often, Theo starts rethinking his feelings for him and realises a tension between them. He eventually kisses Luke and they start dating for a period of time. It is clear however that, similar to his relationship to Olivia, Theo's feelings for Amie overshadow also his relationship with Luke. Eventually, Theo ends up sleeping with Amie - both of them having sex for the first time - and breaks up with Luke because of it. Different to Amie, he tells Luke the truth, while Amie never confines in Brian about what had happened. Luke forgives Theo quickly, probably because he knew from the beginning Theo wasn't over Amie. He shows clearly that there are no hard feelings between them and is, in the end, the one to be there for him, when Brian finds out. He tells Theo he needs to tell Amie how he feels before it's too late, otherwise, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Theo follows his advice and shows himself thankful for it. Despite them not ending up together, Luke was a crucial part of Theo's history. Yet, similar to Olivia, Theo shows again his tendency to fall back on other people when he's not feeling well even though he knows it's not the real thing.